clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Hideout
The Ninja Hideout (also known as the Ninja HQ) is the Headquarters for Ninjas only. , this door is only available after you have beaten Sensei.]] History The Ninja Hideout was most likely built by Sensei around the same time as he built the Dojo. It was updated after Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. Details The 'Find Buddy' response for a Penguin in the hideout. This also appears when a player tries to find the other user in the HQ, Command Room, Fire Dojo, and Water Dojo. The Ninja Hideout has a shop called the Flying Flippers Emporium, where you can buy special Ninja items from a catalog called Martial Artworks. It is also possible to play Card-Jitsu here on the four mats in the corner. If you are a Ninja and can access this room, try throwing Snowballs at the hanging Gongs or clicking on them. The Martial Artworks Catalog :See Main Article: Martial Artworks In the Martial Artworks, you can buy the long-awaited Ninja Outfit, which costs 1000 Coins, a Dojo Igloo for 5000 Coins, Rice Paper Wall Screen for 500 Coins, a Stone Lantern for 575 Coins, and a Hand Gong for 400 Coins. On March 27, 2009, the Martial Artworks catalog was updated and a Tea Table (650 Coins) and White Gi (800 Coins) were added. On July 3, 2009, the Cloud Wave Bracers (250 Coins were added. On November 2, 2009, the Goldsmith Apron (100 Coins was added. Then, on November 13, 2009, the Amulet (200 Coins) was added. Image:Ninja_octi.png|The Ninja Hideout decorated for the Christmas Party 08. Image:Dojohide af09.png|The Ninja Hideout during the April Fools Party 2009. File:Ninja_Hideout.PNG|The Ninja Hideout before Sensei's Scavenger Hunt from September 2009. File:Stormy Ninja Hideout.PNG|The Ninja Hideout during October 2009. Ninja_Hideout_with_Fire_Decorations.png|The Ninja Hideout during the Celebration of Fire 2009. Dojocourtyardstorm10lookatthewateronthewatergem.PNG|The Ninja Hideout in the Storm of CP. CAdr-Jitsu Water Dojo Build 1.png|Card-Jitsu Water Build 2010. Parties *The Ninja Hideout has been decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. It had Octi in it holding a candy cane. Nothing else but Octi with the Candy Cane is decorated. This was the first time the Ninja Hideout has been decorated for a party. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, The Ninja Hideout's wall could be walked on. *During the Halloween Party 2010 party, it had a couple of pumpkins on the steps and pumpkin lanterns hanging off the roof. Rumors Many penguins have noticed that when they play Card-Jitsu Water, they see a room behind the Dojo. I think that that will be a room for the ninjas that have completed all 3 elements and there may be some kind of catalog in (or at) it. Past Rumors *Many penguins believed that it was the Three Little Islands off the coast off Club Penguin Island, however since the storm damaged the Dojo, the newly available Dojo Courtyard was widely expected to be it. **However, Penguins thought it could be the Dojo itself. SWF *The Ninja Hideout See also *Dojo *Ninja *Ninja Construction Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Ninjas Category:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Volcano